1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment device employed in surgical operations upon abdominal section or upon insertion into a body cavity through a trocar or the like, and performing ultrasonic treatment such as incision, excision or coagulation of living-body tissues by gripping the living-body tissues.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, ultrasonic treatment devices for medical use are treatment devices whereby ultrasonic treatment such as incision, excision or coagulation of living-body tissue is performed. Such ultrasonic treatment devices include treatment devices used for surgical operations employed when surgical operations are performed upon abdominal section or upon insertion into a body cavity through a trocar or the like.
Such an ultrasonic treatment device for surgical use is proposed in for example Laid-open Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-197640 and Laid-open Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-57985.